


Aladdin's First Brothel (Or How Aladdin Became a Pervert)

by XFangHeartX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alive!Sheba, Belly Dancers, Brothels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Groping, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling bored, Aladdin goes out in the middle of the night to do some exploring in town, but finds himself in a place where a little boy should never go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aladdin's First Brothel (Or How Aladdin Became a Pervert)

**Author's Note:**

> Magi (C) Shinobu Ohtaka

 It was a sunny afternoon in the oasis town of Utan. People are seen walking through the sandy streets, buying whatever goods they could get at the bazaar. One woman in particular is Sheba, who is holding a ripe, red apple.  
  
 “Looks good, huh, Sheba?” asked the vendor. “That’ll be 20 dinars.”  
  
 “Thank you,” Sheba said as she put the apple in her basket and paid for the fruit.  
  
 “So, how are things going with you and Aladdin?” asked the vendor.  
  
 “Oh, things are going pretty well,” Sheba said. “Aladdin’s always such a good little boy, always listens and does what he’s told. Right, Aladdin?”  
  
 No answer.  
  
 “Aladdin?” Sheba asked as she looked around. “Aladdin?!”  
  
 It was at that moment that she realized her son was gone.  
  
 “Oh, not again!” Sheba cried, angrily. “For goodness sake, that child, ALWAYS running off without telling me!! Ugh…just like his Father…!!”  
  
 “Well, Aladdin’s eight years old, you know,” said the vendor. “He’s ate that age where his curiosity is at its peak.”  
  
 “I know,” Sheba said, “but he’s my only child. You don’t know what could happen if you’re not too careful. I mean…his father’s been dead since he was a baby, and he doesn’t…wait, what am I doing? I should be looking for my son.”  
  
 “Good luck,” the vendor said, nodding his head.  
  
 “Thanks,” Sheba replied as she walked away. “Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham!! Where are you?! This is not funny, young man!!”  
  
XXX  
  
 8-year-old Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham walked through the streets of town, taking in all his surroundings, clutching his flute in his hand. He noticed Sheba wasn’t watching him, so he took this chance to do a bit of exploring around town. Utan was a big place, and there was still so much he hadn’t seen yet, even though Sheba says there are some places a child his age should never go…he just didn’t know which places he shouldn’t go to, yet.  
  
 As Aladdin walked through the sandy streets, something soon appeared in his line of sight: a rather extravagant-looking building, lined with silk red curtains around the windows and a man standing outside the door, welcoming more men inside.  
  
 “Huh?” Aladdin muttered, tilting his head curiously. “What’s that?”  
  
 Throwing caution to the wind, the 8-year-old boy made his way over to one of the windows and tried to make his way up so he could get a good look inside. When that didn’t work, he soon made himself a foothold by stacking a couple of empty wooden boxes on top of each other before he stood on top of them, thus giving him the necessary height to look inside. When he did, he gasped quietly upon seeing a bunch of women, all gathered in one big room, wearing lovely, yet rather revealing clothing. They only wore the kinds of skirts he’s seen his mother wear and tops that could barely contain their ample breasts.  
  
 The women all giggled as they greeted their guests, some of them surrounding and doting on the males.  
  
 “What are they all doing?” Aladdin asked, but just when he was getting ready to climb in for a closer look…  
  
 “There you are!”  
  
  **GRAB!**  A hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed Aladdin, pulling him away from the window as he let out a surprised yelp. He soon found himself being held under his mother’s left arm while her right arm carried her shopping.  
  
 “Mother!” Aladdin cried as he struggled to get free. “Let go!”  
  
 “Absolutely not, young man!” Sheba shouted. “What were you doing, looking inside a place like that?!”  
  
 “I was just curious! Why can’t I look in there, anyway?!”  
  
 “Because you’re too young, that’s why! Now you and I are going home, right this instant, and I never wanna see you near that place, again! Do you understand me, Aladdin?”  
  
 “…Yes, Mother.”  
  
 “Good boy.”  
  
 Little did Sheba know that Aladdin happened to have his fingers crossed.  
  
XXX  
  
 That night, in the old shack where Sheba and Aladdin lived, the former is lying in bed, sleeping soundly. The latter, however, was very much awake as he lied on his bed of old cushions, wrapped up in an old, tattered blanket. The boy looked over at his slumbering mother, who breathed softly and murmured sleepily, before he quietly pushed the blanket off, picked up his flute, put it around his neck, and without a word, opened the door and crept out, remembering to slowly and silently close the door back.  
  
 As Aladdin turned to leave, his flute suddenly flashed a small golden light and made a humming sound.  
  
 “Shh~!” Aladdin shushed. “Be quiet, Ugo! You’ll wake up Mother!”  
  
 The flute just hummed again in reply.  
  
 “She’s sleeping,” Aladdin argued, softly. “We’ll be back before she even realizes we’re gone.”  
  
 With that, the boy walked off into town, all alone.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later on, Aladdin soon arrived back at the same building he saw earlier. To his surprise, the lights were still on and he could still hear people inside.  
  
  _‘Don’t these people have bedtimes?’_  the 8-year-old thought as he walked to the entrance, following a bunch of older men inside. He was so small, the man at the entrance didn’t notice him.  
  
 Once inside, Aladdin shielded his eyes from how bright the light was before he let his eyes adjust, and he could hear the sounds of zills chiming in the air. As he looked around, he saw the same women from earlier, dancing in front of the men and sitting with them on the chairs and sofas.  
  
 “…What kind of place is this?” Aladdin asked.  
  
 “Well, what have we here?”  
  
 Aladdin turned to see a woman, garbed in a mint green belly dancer outfit, her dark brown hair loose and flowing and a friendly look in her ruby red eyes. Like the other women in the establishment, she too had a well-endowed chest.  
  
 “Hi!” Aladdin greeted the woman. “I’m Aladdin!”  
  
 “Hi, Aladdin!” the woman greeted back as she knelt down to his height level. “I’m Shahra. Do you need anything?”  
  
 “Well, my feet are kind of feet from walking all the way here,” the boy said. “Is there a place I can sit down?”  
  
 “Oh, of course you can,” Shahra answered as she picked Aladdin up and carried him to the sofa. Not long after they sat down, the woman picked up a slice of watermelon: the boy’s favorite.  
  
 “Hungry?” she asked.  
  
 “Ooh!” Aladdin chirped before he took the slice, took a bite, and then spat the seeds out before he continued the process. Shahra smiled as she gently pet the boy on the head. Not long after, some other women soon joined them on the sofa, cooing softly in adoration at Aladdin.  
  
 “Aww, what a cutie!”  
  
 “Hi, sweetie!”  
  
 “Where’d he come from?”  
  
 Aladdin smiled as the girls all doted on him, much to the ire of the other male patrons in the room.  
  
 “Look at that little turd.”  
  
 “Who the hell does he think he is?”  
  
 “I’ve been coming here for almost 3 years, and he gets lucky just like that?!”  
  
 Aladdin just smiled happily as he kept eating his watermelon while all the girls just kept coddling him, calling him cute pet names and kissing his cheeks. Then, Shahra reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace…unknowingly putting his face betwixt her ample bosom.  
  
 “You are just too adorable!” she exclaimed.  
  
 “Mmph!!” Aladdin let out a muffled cry of surprise before he struggled to pull his face out of her chest. Once he managed to get himself free, he gasped for air before panting heavily…but then he leaned his face in, his cheeks brushing up against her breasts again as she pulled him into an embrace once more. He then smiled, a tiny sliver of drool seeping out of his lips as his cheeks flushed red.  
  
  _‘I don’t know what this is,’_ he thought, _‘but I kinda like it…!’_  
  
 With that, the women continued doting on Aladdin, hugging him and putting his face in their chest.  
  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, back at Sheba and Aladdin’s house…the former is now awake and very angry.  
  
 She had searched all over the shack, but she could not find Aladdin anywhere, and not only was she angry, but worried, too.  
  
 “Where is that boy?” Sheba asked. “I swear, I can’t even take my eyes off him, even when I sleep at night!”  
  
 Just then, the magenta-haired woman spotted a small flock of tiny, glowing white birds flutter by, causing her to gasp quietly.  
  
 ‘The rukh…!’ she thought before she followed after them. The rukh led her practically halfway across town, and it must’ve been a good hour or so before she finally reached where there were leading her: the building where Aladdin is currently being chummy with all the women.  
  
 “…That child…!” Sheba hissed before she marched right in, only to gasp upon seeing her son, being hugged by Shahra, who seemed completely unaware that the boy was giggling happily whilst squeezing her breasts with his tiny palms.  
  
 Seeing that, Sheba had a comically horrified look on her face…but then that horror quickly turned to rage.  
  
 “ALADDIN JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM!!!”  
  
 Aladdin’s eyes went wide before he looked and saw his angered mother, storming towards him with a deadly aura and glowing red eyes.  
  
 “AAAH!!” he screamed as he hid behind the couch, much to the confusion of the dancer girls.  
  
 “Uh…ma’am?” Shahra asked. “Is there a problem?”  
  
 Taking a moment to compose herself, Sheba took in a deep breath.  
  
 “I’m so sorry for causing a commotion,” she said. “My name is Sheba, and I came here looking for my son, who should NOT be out this late!”  
  
 Aladdin flinched a bit at that.  
  
 “I hope he wasn’t a bother to anyone,” Sheba said.  
  
 “He was to us!” all the men in the room shouted, earning glares from the mother and the women, thus causing them to shrink back slightly.  
  
 “He wasn’t any trouble at all,” Shahra answered. “He was very polite.”  
  
 “Oh…really?” Sheba asked in surprise before she smiled with a proud blush on her cheeks. “Well, I did teach him well.”  
  
 “Did you teach him to be a little perv?” asked another one of the men, only for Sheba to glare again.  
  
 “Aladdin, come on,” Sheba said. “We’re going home, right now.”  
  
 A pause…but then Aladdin timidly came out from his hiding place, and not long after, his mother grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building.  
  
 “I cannot believe you, young man!” Sheba said. “I told you I don’t wanna see you near this place again! And what was that you were doing?! You were groping that woman’s breasts like she was your wife!”  
  
 “So?” Aladdin asked. “They were all hugging me! And besides, they didn’t seem to mind! I don’t see the problem!”  
  
 “The problem is you are way too young to be in a brothel!”  
  
 “But I…wait, what’s a brothel?”  
  
 “Never mind. Aladdin, what you did was very naughty. I don’t care if those women didn’t mind what you were doing, you are NEVER supposed to do it at all!”  
  
 “But-”  
  
 “No buts! And you don’t get dessert for a week!”  
  
 “WHAT?!”  
  
 “Don’t what me!”  
  
 Aladdin just pouted and looked away from Sheba, who sighed as she stopped walking and held his shoulders, prompting her son to look at her face, which was etched with a kind smile.  
  
 “Aladdin…I’m sorry,” she said, “it’s just…you may be a child…but there are some things you should never do…at least not until you’re older. The thing you did with that women’s breasts…that was one of those things.”  
  
 “Oh…I see,” Aladdin said.  
  
 “Just promise me you’ll never go back to that place again,” Sheba said. “Okay?”  
  
 “Okay, Mother,” Aladdin answered. “I promise.”  
  
 “Good boy,” Sheba praised as she kissed his forehead and walked along, holding Aladdin’s hand.  
  
 However…she still didn’t realize that Aladdin had his fingers crossed, and for the next three months, he went back to the brothel to visit Shahra, as well as the other women, and grope their large melons until he was banned by the brothel’s owner. As a result, Sheba didn’t give Aladdin dessert for 3 weeks.  
  
 **THE END…**


End file.
